Lucky!
by Ziinect
Summary: Cinco chicas viajan a las vegas , y ganaran algo mas que solo efectivo... (Aviso!: una de las "chicas", es en verdad mi amigo, como el es bisexual lo meti como novio de alexy,desde ya si no te gusta el yaoi o algo asi, porfavor...no leer, o dejar malos reviews.)


**Ziinect: un nuevo fic *o*, se que me mataran, por no subir la secuela d pn, la tengo ahi en el escritorio, simplemente tengo que mejorarla aun no me convence xD**

**Rox: :I desde ya gracias por no matarla por que no actualiza hace mucho :3**

**Ziinect:oye! jajaja**

**Rox: amour sucre es de chinomiko y beemov al igual que sus perosnajes**

* * *

** Lucky!:Capitulo 1 Donde todo comienza...**

**Anto pov...**  
-Anto-Nee, levanta.- decia dulcemente mi hermano Hitomi

-Hitomi-Nii déjame dormir- dije volteandome y metiéndome mas entre mis cobijas, el tomo las cobijas y me destapo, me gustaba despertar y ver a mi hermano el era realmente muy lindo, la verdad si yo no fuese su hermana estaría enamorada de el, su cabello castaño claro y sus lindos ojos verdes, ademas como vestía, por lo general sueters sueltos y jeans ajustados junto con sus converses negras, había 2 inconvenientes con que mi hermano sea lindo, las constantes declaraciones de amor hacia el, y que el las rechazara ya que... es Gay

-que tanto miras pulga?- dijo hitomi en modo de broma, ya que como todas las mañanas yo me quedaba mirando un punto fijo en la pared, al estilo zombie.  
-pues ya sabes, tu cara de mosca reventada- dije devolviendo le la broma

-si seras...- dijo el riendo, comenzó a correr tras de mi y yo comenze a huir de el, en eso cuando iba corriendo su novio Alexy me toma de los brazos y ambos comienzan a hacerme cosquillas, no me molestaba que alexy viniera a dormir con mi hermano, ya que eran novios y yo aceptaba que el sea feliz con alexy, pero lo que mas me gustaba, era sin duda, el hermano gemelo de alexy, ese si era lindo, armin, un lindo pelinegro de ojos celestes lamentablemente 4 a os mayor que yo, el tenia 22 y yo, pues solo 18, pero que no daria por que el se fijara en mi... en eso se abrió la puerta de entrada, hablando de roma, era armin, y yo estaba toda desprolija!  
donde me escondería ahora?!.  
-Hey, alexy apura, debemos irnos- dijo armin chequeando su celular

-ok, ok ya voy- dijo para tomar su chaqueta y depositar un tierno beso en los labios de mi hermano y uno en mi frente, armin dirigio una mirada hacia mi y se sonrojo levemente, tapo su boca con su mano y alexy noto eso y dio una peque a risita.  
-te veo en 5 meses mi amor- dijo hitomi aun en su mundo de fantasia por el beso de alexy mientras se despedia con su mano, el peliazul devolvio el saludpo pero el le mando un beso

-nos vemos en 5 meses anto- dijo armin, parecía nervioso, salio rápidamente luego de besar mi mejilla, yo sostuve mi mano en mi mejilla un rato mientras veía a ambos marcharse...  
En el desayuno..  
-Nee oni-tan- dije mientras ponía un poco de dulce en mi tostada

-si?- dijo el mientras terminaba de lavar los platos -no te preocupa que alexy mire a otros?- cuando dije esto a mi hermano se le callo una taza de las manos, el era por demás celoso.  
-Anto... Toma tus cosas vamos a las vegas!- dijo esto mientras se sacaba el mandil y subía corriendo la escalera, yo trague grueso puesto que casi me ahogo con la tostada luego de oir eso

-H-h-hitomi-ni!- dije corriendo detrás de el ,el parecía empacar como para ir a vivir a las vegas.  
-Que?- dijo el

-almeno pueden ir mis amigas?, digo, ya que tu estarás tras alexy todo el rato prefiero ir con ellas ta

-tambien para no aburrirme- dije tiernamente, sabia que sederia a eso y si no funcionaba pues tenia e plan B que era hacer mi carita tierna -Ok, ve a llamarlas.- dijo mientras seguia empacando, yo baje rapidamente y marque a las chicas, primero a Bony En el telefono...  
-Oye bony!, prepara tus cosas vamos a las vegas, mi querida oka-san** (N/A: todas le diran asi, ya que ella es la que mas cuida de todas y dicen que es como su madre)**  
-e-encerio?, estas segura que eso esta bien?- dijo ella

-Pues claro!, vamos vamos, quiza ganemos algo de efectivo o algo mas..- no pense que desde que dije eso, TODO cambiaria...Luego de llamar a Atenea, Rocio y Crystal, ya todas estaban avisadas, tome mi maleta y subi al auto con Hitomi, mi hermana se quedaria a cuidar la casa, partimos a las vegas y luego d ehacer las 4 paradas y buscar a mis amigas, por fin luego de unas 23 horas, llegamos a Las vegas, las luces y la ciudad todo era maravilloso, y muy hermoso..  
_***ya en las vegas...**_  
-Hitomi, cálmate un poco!, ni que fueran a violarse a Alexy- decia rocio intentando calmar a mi hermano ya que se estaba cambiando rápidamente para ir a buscar a su chico, toas nosotras intercambiabamos miradas, pues no sabiamos que hacer.  
-nee, oni-tan- lo llame -si?-  
-podemos salir a alguna disco o algo mientras tu te vas?- dije yo

-Si, porque no, no beban mucho, adiós cuidence, aquí tienen las llaves del auto que rente, cuídenlo adiós!- dijo para salir corriendo del lugar,podía ver las gotas en la nuca de mis amigas al ver a mi hermano tan desesperado por salir..  
-Bueno!, ya lo oyeron, en una hora salimos!- dije yo, dicho esta cada una fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, el hotel era muy hermoso la verdad, tome un vestido ajustado de lentejuelas unas plataformas negras y unos brazaletes de colores, me vestí y me mire al espejo, mi largo cabello casta o lo deje suelto me puse un poco de rimel para resaltar mis ojos verdes, y puso un poco de rubor en mis mejillas un brillo labial claro y sali al encuentro de mis amigas en la sala, Bony tenia puesta una falda corta un top blanco unas medias largas que tapaban sus muslos y unos tacones grises, tenia su cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta alta, y sus ojos azules resaltaban gracias a su rimel, atenea tenia unos jeans ajustados color verde agua y una musculosa larga blanca con unas plataformas blancas, su cabello negro azabache iba suelto con unas hebillas sosteniendo su flequillo y sus ojos miel resaltaban mucho con la sombra de ojos que se había puesto, rocio venia con un jean ajustado negro y un corsee de flores blancas y rosas, una chaqueta negra, y unos zapatos blancos, en cuanto Crystal, ella tenia un vestido fruncido en la cintura con unos listones en el pecho derecho, tenia unos tacones rojos que iban a juego con el vestido que era negro con los listones rojos, su cabello largo negro con puntas rojas adornado con una gran rosa negra, y sus ojos grices adornados por las grandes pestañas que mi amiga poseía, ya estando toas listas, bebimos algo y salimos a andar por la ciudad.

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aqui, pues ya saben como es esto, siles gusto diganme y con gusto seguire escribiendo n.n**

**Janee~**

**Rox: Dejen reviews!**


End file.
